The Dresden Files: Chicago's Hogwarts Professor
by FTW Dropkick
Summary: Harry Dresden's gone through a lot in his life so far. Riding Undead dinos, and killing Vampires comes with the job, but an Unkillable dark lord, and a boy who lived past death? That's something he's never expected... and he most certainly did not expect to become a freaking teacher. Is a work of fiction set around the time of Deathly Hallows, and after Dead Beat.
1. Chapter 1: Obligations

_**Note: I do not own the Dresden Files, nor do I own Harry Potter, as both of those go to their respective owners J.K Rowling and Jim Butcher. This is a work of fiction and if you couldn't tell, this will be an AU fic. **_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Obligations**

When can I ever get a goddamned break?  
It should've just been a routine day as usual. Feed the faeries with pizza, help Murphy with a couple of cases, reprimand my brother for sleeping with another girl, the usual stuff.

But what really set me off, was the letter.  
No one in their right mind just walks into a Wizard's well fortified household, drops a letter, and leaves, but here it was, a nicely folded letter with a bright red stamp on the center, and the crest of some school on the top right.

I opened up the envelope to read what exactly was inside.

_Mr. Harry Dresden, _

_Due in part to many recent events, and the opening of the position, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is pleased to offer you the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, at the recommendation of both Albus Dumbledore and Ebenezer McCoy. We will give you two weeks to reply, and we would like to wish you a good day. _

_-Severus Snape_

I sighed.

"Dammit, what did you get me into now, Ebenezer?"

* * *

My car's not really that good in shape. It's a Blue beetle with a lot of added colors. Don't ask me, you can ask the Tree Monster that smashed up most of it.  
But nonetheless, it's a reliable car that's able to get me and Mouse, my dog, up and around to places.  
Eventually, I got onto a country road, and found myself looking at an old rickety house with a cornfield around it.  
I got to the front of the house, and stepped out.

"Stay here Mouse, I'll be out shortly. Ok?"

Mouse nodded his head. He's a really smart and loyal dog, and I'm glad he decided to stick around for the time given.  
Anyways, I had an old friend I had to visit. I knocked on the door, and out stepped an older looking man with a long white beard, balding, and he was wearing goddamned pink slippers.

"Ah, Dresden, I see you got the letter safely then."

I groaned.

"McCoy, what's this about."

Ebenezer laughed, turning around and started heading in.

"Come, join me in here, we'll talk after I get some Coffee."

After he retrieved his coffee, and we sat on the couches in his living room, I asked him. And though he was vague, he answered.

"You need experience with teaching Dresden. Every Wizard gets to a point where they can no longer learn, and must teach newer generations."

I sigh in disbelief.

"So, you're sending me to England for a year, so that I can teach a bunch of English preps about the our magic and laws... that's great and all, but I still have a job I have to keep up with too."

Ebenezer grinned.

"Not just that, but there's also a war. And I want you to at least help the good guys win that."

I scratched my head.

"Don't we already have a war going on with the Red Court that I need to handle also?"

Hoss nodded.

"While that's a huge problem on it's own, the Ministries offered us their services if we offer ours... and they said that they wanted you as a teacher. So I obliged and sent them your address and my recommendation.

I gripped my staff.

"Then who's gonna protect Chicago? That place might go willy nilly if I just up and leave for a foreign job."

"Remember, you still owe me for that last incident Hoss. And besides, we already have another White Council Warden coming in to fill your shoes for the time being."

I groaned, remembering what I owed him.

"Alright, fine, the replacement is ok... but what, this is gonna help pay off my debt to you or something?"

He shrugged.

"It'll shave off a large portion of it... not fully though."  
I groaned.

"Always looking for an excuse for me to get outta my comfort zone, eh... well, I can't argue with you now. It's not as bad as it could be."  
Ebenezer laughed.

"Just be lucky you're not jumping through the NeverNever chasing the faerie that keeps stealing my Shotgun shells."

I tilted my head.

"You say what now?"

He laughed.  
"I'm messing with ya Hoss. Besides, this job will pay you well. Most wizards refuse to take the job, cause they believe in the mumbo jumbo about it being cursed and whatever. I believe in ya though Hoss. You can get through it."

I nodded.  
"Guess I gotta go to Britain, then. See ya round old man."

* * *

I got back into my Beetle.

"Britain... Well, I guess it'll be nice for Bob I guess. He'll enjoy the skirts."

I got back home at around 9:00. Mouse helped me how he usually did, by doing all the lifting I couldn't, and soon enough, after moving all my needed tomes and books out of my basement, I shut the door, and locked it with the needed spells.

Getting everything packed was a chore, but one I needed to do nonetheless.

I told Michael, Murphy, Butters, and Thomas that I was gonna be out for a year, and most of them didn't mind.  
I had to leave Murphy a field guide of how to deal with basic Magical entities and other things that might pop up while I was gone, I gave my Werewolf pals some money for their endeavours as a farewell, and Michael... well, he's Michael, he just prayed that I stay safe in England.

So, after all that, I left Mister in charge of the house, Bob in my passenger seat, and Mouse in the back, all ready to go to "Hogwarts" and fight this war...

How the hell did this get dragged out as it did?


	2. Chapter 2: Allies

**Chapter 2: Allies.**

"Bob, this is essentially three quarters of your payment, so don't come bitching to me about not having enough erotic fantasies in that skull of yours."

"Come on Harry, I gotta satiate my senses somehow… and besides, just looking up a girls skirt ain't enough, I gotta have SUSTENANCE here."

I sighed letting Bob down as we approached a coffee shop.

I had never used the NeverNever to go to England, so I guess this would be a first. Some owl flew by my car holding a letter with it, which I was confused by at first, till I realized the school I was teaching at was sending me a letter.  
Once I opened it, the Owl just flew off, and I read the letter.

_Mr. Dresden - _

_Due to the… special, circumstances to your acceptance and arrival at our school, we will be using Floo powder to transport you to the Ministry of Magic to be examined, and then you will transfer to Hogwarts to begin your teachings. This is not my request, but the request of Scrimgeour. It is for all of our safeties. _

_-Minerva McGonagall_

I at first sighed in relief. Not navigating the NeverNever was always a blessing, but what was Floo powder? I didn't pretend that I didn't like the notion of it, nor the notion the magical stuff I was bringing would have to be searched, but then again, it was a warzone, so it was necessary.

* * *

I exited my car leaving it at the parking garage, and grabbed his suitcase, before heading to and sitting down at the coffee shop, Mouse holding Bob's skull in his mouth. When he arrived, three people sat at a table. A lady with absolutely crazy looking hair, another wearing a long black robe with more white looking hair, and a man with darker skin tones, purple robes and a silly looking hat. An owl was perched on one of their shoulders, similar to the one Harry had seen on his way there.

I sighed.

"Guess that's my welcoming party."

Bob shrugged his eye lights.

"They're all really powerful wizards. I'd be warned not to get on their bad side."

"Shut up Bob, I don't want you doing or saying something stupid... unless you don't want your next copy of Tainted Mortals. I know you're looking at it's sequel."

Bob immediately dimmed his eyelights.

"That's low Harry."

I walked over to the table, and sat down, not paying much attention to Bob's little ramblings.

"I presume you all are not from here?"

The one in the purple robes nodded.

"Did the owl give it away?"

I shrugged.

"Not every day you get to see an owl perch on someone's shoulder… unless you're in New York, in which that's a common occurrence for most Mages."

I extended my hand.

"Name's Harry. Harry Dresden."

All three of them took turns shaking my hand and introducing themselves.

The woman in pink hair introduced herself as "Nymphadora Tonks" but requested I call her Tonks. She looked really good, but from the ring on her hand, I decided to be polite and not be my usual self with women.

The woman in the black robe was the "Minerva McGonagall" that had just sent an owl to my car.

The man introduced himself as Kingsley Shacklebolt, and he nodded to McGonagall.

"Not the first Harry we've met then, eh?"

McGonagall sighed.

"Let's just hope this one isn't as much trouble as the other."

I shrugged it off. Harry's a common name as any, there were bound to be some repeats.

I petted Mouse's head, and nodded to the others.

"So you all said that you had a way for me to get to England without having to fry the electronics of a ship or plane?"

Shacklebolt nodded.

"We all have many ways, but I guess since you don't know how to apparate, than Floo will have to do."

He handed me a note.

"Think of this address as you enter the chimney. Don't think of anywhere else but that in the chimney, ok?"

I nodded.

"Sounds simple enough."

He handed me a small pouch.

"Grab a hand full, and toss it into the chimney with you once we get there."

I shrugged, as we all got up and left.

We went down the alleyway, and towards a small looking Apartment, that barely looked spacious enough for anyone of substantial status.

We entered the house once Minerva unlocked it, and Kingsley checked the perimeter.

"Ok, it's clear."

We approached the chimney, and as McGonagall motioned at me, I grabbed a handfull of that powder, while holding onto Mouse.

"Well, here goes."

The thought came into my mind, and I thought.

10 Downing Street, Lower floor.

I threw it down, like he told me to, and Green flames lit up under me. It didn't feel hot, just like I'd borrowed someone's shoes for a while. I eventually looked around and stepped out, and saw a wide array of chimneys around me, and lots of wizards coming and going.

"Hells bells, where the fuck am I?"

Kingsley, Tonks, and McGonagall followed shortly after I did.

"Ah, he's in one piece, that's a good thing. Last time a Harry went through, they ended up in the wrong house."

I sighed.

"Just who are these other Harrys you guys are talking about? It's kinda weird and frustrating at the same time."

McGonagall waved her hand in dismissal.

"Oh, you'll get to meet them soon enough."

* * *

We approached a large doorway, and after having me recorded in the Ministry's many records, they checked any Magical artifacts I may have brought with me.

"Foo Dog, Spirit of Knowledge, at least 45 assorted tomes and books, A manuscript, oddly enough no wand, magic embued staff of Holly, magic embued rod of Elderwood, magic imbued rings... jeez, Americans have weird ways of using Magic."

I shrugged, avoiding eye contact with the guard.

"Don't mention it."

I was thoroughly checked, and after they deemed me "clean" it was off to another mission.

"Mr. Dresden, you will be staying here with us for a while, so we reserved a room at the Leaky Cauldron for your use until August comes along, when we usually start the school year. I hope you have a curriculum planned by then. We are also requesting that you take care of one of our students after we retrieve them. We have been provided an interesting opportunity with your arrival here, and we are afraid that bringing them to the Weasley household may prove too dangerous given our circumstances... as much as Mr. Potter would disagree with the notion, leaving him in care of one of our professors who has not gone on a trip would prove to our best interests."

Dresden shrugged.

"I'm here to help with the war effort, anything I can do to help, so be it."

After leaving the ministry, Kingsley took ahold of Dresden.

"Hold on Mr. Dresden."

The world felt like it was twisted again, and once I regained my footing, we were outside a bar that had "The Leaky Cauldron" right above it.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, we hope everything goes well for you Mr. Dresden."

I shrugged, heading inside the Cauldron, and once I found my room, set down my stuff, let Mouse put Bob on the table, and lay down on the bed.  
It was a pretty eventful day, and even then I had an even more eventful 2 weeks ahead of me till the beginning of August. I had to get myself accustomed to English Magic, learn about what exactly Hogwarts was, And I had to find myself a good Pizzeria.

Hells Bells, this was gonna be one eventful year.


	3. Chapter 3: Wands and Potters

**Chapter 3: Wands and Potters**

_9:00 A.M July 24th_

I don't know what it was with these wizards and their thinking I was an inferior wizard because I had never used a wand.  
Do blasting rods not count or something? Or does it have to be one of those super expensive wands you find at DnD conventions that only work for 5 days until they snap?  
Whatever the case, many people recommended to me that I get a wand from one of the professionals, and since the shop usually run by the best Wand maker was technically shut down, I'd have to settle for the next best.

Everyone said that I should just wait for Ollivander to get back from whatever he was doing, but I was a little impatient, and I could tell that most people wanted me to get a wand anyways, so I went to what everyone said was the next best shop.

One of these shops was a shop called "Renault's Extraordinary Wand Shop". Man did this guy probably have an ego.

I entered the door, giving the bell above a jingle, and found that probably many other people had the same idea I did, because a _lot, _and I do mean a _**lot**_ of children and even some students were in here. Guess since "Ollivanders" was closed, this was the next most popular place.

The man behind the counter handing out wands, and examining pieces of wood was a man with silver hair, a silver robe, and... did I tell you how much silver and white this guy had on him? He looked practically covered head to toe in silver clothing, and the only thing that didn't look silver was his gold staff with a ruby in the center.

He seemed pretty knowledgeable in these kinds of things, but I did see the occasional student wearing a Black robe embroidered with some house crest on it walk past complaining about how he wasn't as good as Ollivander, or he wasn't in tune with others as Ollivander was, or something of that sort.

By the time I had gotten to the front of the line, I finally noticed how _old_ this guy was.

He looked around the age of the White Council's Merlin... which, to put into perspective, is older than Gandalf the Grey.  
When I stepped up to the counter, he looked at me strangely.

"Uh... do you, not have a child you are trying to find a wand for? Or, are they elsewhere?"

I shrugged.

"Sorry pal, but it's just me."

This guy shook his head.

"My word... I've almost never heard of someone receiving a wand so late into their life..."

I tilted my head.

"Sorry? I'm kinda lost here..."

He climbed up onto a ladder.

"Aye yae yae... For one, most people get their wands in their younger ages, say 12 to 14 years old... I can also tell from the accent you are a foreigner... let me guess, you a transfer student or something? Or are you just visiting?"

I shrugged.

"Let's just stick to me being a visitor..."

He nodded, before he took a look at my staff.

"Ah! Your staff! That would help out!"

I looked at him curiously.

"Uh, beg your pardon?"

He nodded to my Staff.

"Your staff is made of Shadewood. Usually the wood of a wand helps to determine what kind of Magic user you could end up being!"

He rolled his ladder over to a shelf marked with an SW, and he pulled out a box.

"This is a special wand, made from Troll hair, and Shadewood. Try it!"

I grabbed the box, and was about to grab the wand, when it felt... hot. Really REALLY freaking hot.

I pulled my hand away from it.  
"Oh, is that not it? Hm... perhaps a little more flair..."

He pulled out another box.

"Try this. Spider Heartstring, and Shadewood."

I tried around with it, some sparks came, but nothing much seemed to happen.

"Hmm... I was afraid of that. Now... maybe..."

He pulled another out.

"This should definitely work! Last of my stock! Dragon heart-string and Shadewood!"

I groaned.

"You really seem to like using Shadewood for me here..."

He looked at me again.

"Your staff is a projection of your magic correct?"

I nod.

"Yeah, so?"

He nods to the box.

"Since that is a vessel that you use, than Shadewood should be the correct wood."

I grab the wand, and it seems to fit better than the other two did.  
I tried a small incantation.

"Ventas Minimus."

The wand reacted positively, although a lot weaker than when I use my magic by hand or staff.

"Ah very good! That one's yours!"

He jumped down.

"Now, that'll be 55 Galleons! Or, in your terms, I'd say around 75 Dollars.

I groaned.

I did not have enough money to keep using my money to pay for crap.

* * *

After paying for my new wand, people at the Leaky Cauldron still looked at me funny, but it wasn't as severe as when I didn't openly flaunt a wand all around the place.  
I guess it just felt weird. I'd been used to having it just be my Blasting Rod on the right holster, and I hold my staff with my Right hand, along with all my shield charms. But now, I had this new wand on a left holster, and it just felt... unnatural, unbalanced, whatever you say.

But that's that over with, at least people won't discriminate against the American wizard. Oh wait, that happens already enough times.

Grabbing lunch, I headed through the rest of what the British Wizards called "Diagon Alley" and I gotta say, it's quite overwhelming.

There are shops of all kinds all around the place. Creature Shops, Broom Shops for what looked like stereotypical Witch brooms you find in those cheesy Halloween TV specials, a shop for equipment in a sport I had no idea what it was, book shops, and quite more.

I probably spent hours just looking through everything and sifting all the knowledge about the English wizarding world, and well, indulging in some stuff I had to research on my own time.

Oh, yeah, there was also a joke shop. How the hell anyone thought that was a good idea must be a loony. But, they were a loony that had a silver tongue or something, because somehow that place got business despite it's oddities.

Man, English wizards have some weird tastes.

* * *

_6:00 P.M July 24th_

By the time I got back to my apartment, it was around the evening. I wasn't really expecting too much out of the day, and it wasn't that eventful to begin with. One or two faeries came by trying to get me to buy their services with high end pasta or tea, and I wasn't interested. Might I remind you I already have a fae in my services by the name of Toot-Toot, so I most certainly didn't need another.

Mouse was waiting patiently inside once I got inside, looking happy as usual. I'd been able to better prepare myself for the school year ahead of me, so I guess it was a win-win situation.

Thus, when I heard a pop behind me, and McGonagall's voice talking to someone about me, you could definitely color me surprised.

I turned around, to find a boy with glasses, a lightning scar on his head, and crazy looking black hair that looked like it hadn't been combed in years.

"Ah, Mr. Dresden, I see you've made it just in time! I'd like for you to meet Mr. Harry Potter. He'll be lodged here at the Cauldron with you until the school year starts up again, from which you will be teaching him."

This "Harry Potter" didn't really seem menacing or threatening in any way, but I still kept my guard up in case he tried anything tricky.

McGonagall didn't bother explaining why this was a good idea, and this Harry fellow kept complaining about not being able to go to some wedding that was going on at the time, but McGonagall ignored most of it, explaining to me the rundown of the situation.

"We originally planned to transfer Potter to the Weasley household using decoys, but Moody thought it was a stupid idea, Lupin and Shacklebolt had other ideas, and of course Hagrid wanted to keep the kid safe in any way possible. Shacklebolt was convinced that we should protect Harry in any way possible, and that you might be out best bet, and Lupin agreed, only saying we should avoid giving away locations to meeting areas such as the Weasley household. As soon as the 7 days are up, than we can worry about the Weasleys and their problems, but for now, just keep Potter out of trouble and make sure that no one suspicious comes in to harm Potter. McCoy said that you're one of the most powerful American wizards in their Council, so we should trust you with keeping Mr. Potter here safe."

I nodded, having no idea some of the people she had just mentioned.

"Keep the kid out of trouble, and make sure no one creepy busts down the doors. Sounds like a piece of cake."

McGonagall nodded, before escorting Harry and his stuff into a room, and giving Harry a pair of keys.

"One is for you, the other is for Mr. Dresden so he can assist you if anything happens."

The Potter kid nodded, and closed the door once McGonagall left.  
After that, she... teleported?

I dunno, but the English wizards called it "Apparating". I call it bullshit.

Mouse just looked at me funny, and Bob's eyelights lit up as I closed the door.

"So what Harry, you got stuck as a Babysitter?"

I turn to Bob.

"Whoop dee doo, I am officially a Babysitter, what more do people want from me?"

Bob's eyelights shrugged again.

"Remember, it could be worse. Imagine, you could be babysitting one of, if not all of Michael's kids."

I laughed, sitting down on the bed.

"As if, I'd rather be under the Doom of Damocles than babysit one of the Carpenters."

Bob rolled his eyes.

"Careful what you wish for Dresden, you never know what happens in the future..."

I groaned, laying back onto the bed.

"Shut up Bob, I'm too tired for this crap right now."


	4. Chapter 4: Socius Mea

**Chapter 4: Socius Mea**

I woke up, to a mildly temperate room, and the smell of Eggs and Potatoes downstairs. This was a first for me, because I'm usually not allowed near electronics. They usually fry within the first few seconds of me being there. My house doesn't have an AC unit, a heater, a water boiler, or anything electronic. I guess you could say then that I had a weird time adjusting to living in a magical inn.

I walked down, and sat at the breakfast table.

The servers brought out Eggs, Sausage, Potatoes, and Biscuits for my breakfast, which I will say, it's been a long while since I've ever had a hot breakfast. No surprise then that everyone looked at me funny when I took my sweet time scarfing it down.

When I was finished, I paid the waitress, and looked out as the Potter kid from last night walked over and sat across from me.

His hair was disheveled, probably a cowlick so he couldn't get rid of it, he had a pair of round glasses, he was fairly slim, and he had a scar in the shape of lightning on his head.  
I could tell from his expression that he was not expecting to be here. He looked... lonely? Like he was missing out on something. I knew the look, Thomas gave it to Justine a lot.

I wiped my mouth with my napkin and turned to this Potter kid.

"So, your name's Potter?"

He turned to me.

"Yes. Harry Potter. Sometimes known as the boy who lived, or other things, but you get the idea."

I nodded my head.

"Cool. Name's Dresden."

Harry nodded.

"McGonagall told me about you, you're from America, right?"

I shrug.

"Yep. I'm gonna be your uh... what is it... Defense against... uh..."

"The Dark Arts?"

"Yeah, that's the one. I was hired to be your teacher in that subject."

Harry tilted his head.

"You are?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"Hermoine would probably bombard you with a bunch of questions about what you're gonna try and teach us... Ugh, I hate not being 17."

I placed my hand on my chin, and listened.

"Why? Most people enjoy their time as a teenager, they usually don't wish for things to be faster."

Harry shook his head.

"It's this law the Ministry has in place. We're not allowed to use magic freely until we reach 17 years of age. They track all your movement and magic usage until then."

I sighed.

"Oh. It's one of those situations."

I grabbed a cup of coffee, and started to drink it.

"You know, it's not so bad, being under watch of the government. Just a pain in the ass."

Harry looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

I set down my coffee cup.

"Just because we live in different parts of the world doesn't mean our laws aren't similar. Long ago, I had to live under death's scythe a good portion of my life. It wasn't fun, and it wasn't nice, but it's something we both had to deal with, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

I nod.

"Hey, chin up, you'll be 17 soon enough, right?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, my birthday's at the end of the week."

I nod, picking up my staff and pushing my chair in.

"Well, that's good, after that you'll be free to go wherever, right?"

Harry nodded, and started after me.

"McGonagall said you're supposed to protect me from the Death Eaters that might come after me."

I looked back at him.

"Say what now? What's a 'Death Eater'?"

He shook his head a little.

"Death Eaters. Followers of V- Uh, he-who-must-not-be-named."

I looked at him closely.

"Who? Wait, is saying this guy's name Taboo or something?"

Harry nodded.

"You could say."

I nod.

"Alright. Well, let's get going then. We wanna stay on the move so they don't know where we're lodged."

Harry nodded following after me.

After fetching Mouse and explaining to Harry what a Foo Dog was, we went outside, and I took Mouse for a walk.

Harry talked about a lot of things that had happened over the weeks, such as his Aunt and Uncle, the war, his two best friends, and a wedding that was supposed to be going on.

"We'll have to give them our congratulations later then. Wouldn't be safe to be in one place for so long."

Harry looked at me.

"Why so?"

I nodded to the sky.

"It's how tracking spells work most of the times. If it's extremely precise, they'll be able to track you at any time, but if it's as you say, than it'll take them a couple of hours to track you down, and get to where we are. By that time, we'll be long gone, and somewhere else."

He nodded, appreciating some of the stuff I knew about the tracking spell on him.

After some more walking, we stopped at an Italian restraunt.

"So, you up for Pizza?"

* * *

Some days passed since I first met Harry Potter, and in the time we've gotten to know each other, the kid's proven to be really chill and funny. He laughed about the stories I told, and was a little concerned when I told of what happened to my hand, but he didn't seem to mind what was going on. At least, he wasn't as concerned as he let on. I don't know what it was, but there was a nagging feeling that he was trying to hide something.

It was a fine day, and when I got back to Diagon Alley, students started to flood the streets.

I assumed because school was supposed to start in a couple of days, that these kids would've gotten their stuff by now, but no it seemed as though the streets were to be twice as crowded than normal.

Hard knock life, eh?

I got back to the leaky cauldron just in time. Harry was sitting down at the table, socializing with a group of kids that looked his age, alongside a massive group of redheads.  
I walked over.

"Hey Harry. I see you're quite the popular Dungeon Master over here."

One of the Redheads, presumably their father as he had a suit and was the oldest, came over and extended his hand.

"Good day Mr. Dresden. I'm Arthur Weasley, Harry here's been telling us all about you and what you've been doing here! It's not common we have foreigners come in as Hogwarts teachers."

I shook it, and nodded my greetings.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley."

Harry motioned to everyone else.

"These are all good friends of mine. This is Ron, Hermoine, Fred, George, and Ginny." He motioned to all of them as he called on them.

I waved my greetings.

"Harry Dresden, Professional Wizard."

We all sat talking, and after a while, talking about many things, what would work out for the year. It was eventually time for all of us to go, and once everyone was gone, and Harry was asleep, it was time to hit the hay, and I knew I'd need it. Tomorrow was the day I head to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5: All Aboard!

**Chapter 5: All Aboard! **

I walked up to Platform 9, and looked at the adjacent platform, Platform 10. I looked confusingly at the ticket that said "Platform 9 3/4". It wasn't even Platform 9 1/2, it had to be Platform 9 3/4?

I sighed. British wizards were weird.

I started pacing the area, looking for any hints as to a "Platform 9 3/4" and soon enough the Weasley family had arrived. I motioned to my ticket.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know where this is, would you?"

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Of course, right this way."

Mr. Weasley walked up to a pillar, and... ok, did he just WALK through the freaking pillar? He didn't appear on the other side, so I'm guessing it was some sort of portal... maybe a passage through the NeverNever? God forbid if it was that.

The Weasleys motioned for me to go forwards, and I hesitantly walked up to the pillar.

I reached my hand out, and touched it, before putting a foot forwards.

And I fell.

Not like, fell down, like legitimately fell into the pillar.

It felt like stepping into the Nevernever, but at the same time, it felt _very_ different.  
Not something I was used to than, to be honest.

When I landed on the other side, I almost fell backwards, but I straightened myself, and looked at the busy little platform I had just arrived on.  
Kids with tearful eyed parents saying goodbye to students as they went onto the train, kids meeting other kids and talking about their next school year, and at the top of the station, I saw the words in glorious Golden letters, "Platform 9 3/4".

Wow, this place was like a pocket dimension of Wizards and Witches. Impressive, and definitely something I did not expect.

I pet Mouse's head, and we both got onto the train.  
I handed my tickets over to the conductor, and once I got on, it was chaos. Pure unfettered chaos.

There were more kids. Way more kids than I first expected.

It was kinda surprising. This was not something I was prepared for, but I guess I can handle anything really.

Sifting past all the students there, I walked over and found an empty compartment. Sighing in relief, I set my suitcase up in the top, and Mouse came and occupied the seat in front of me.

"Ready for the ride Harry?"

I looked up and saw that Bob had his eye lights lit up again.

"Not now, save it for when we get to the school Bob. We don't wanna freak out any of the kids here."

"Alright, alright, it's not every day I get to accompany you on one of these things you know."

"I know, that's why this is a first for both of us."

I sat down, and looked outside. Fine day.

As Mouse wagged his tail at kids who passed, I felt my eyes slowly daze off. And soon, the busy noise outside couldn't be heard at all.

* * *

Dresden.

It was weird. I was sitting on a beach. Next to me sat Susan. We were happy. It was nice.

Dresden.

We kissed each other, and we loved sitting there, talking. It was like nothing bad had ever happened.

Dresden.

I turned and saw the sky turning red.

"Susan, is that supposed to be happening? I don't think skies are supposed to be doing that..."

DRESDEN.

I turned around, and saw Susan look up at me with blank eyes, blood dripping from here mouth, a corpse at her feet. She started to transform. Her back contorted and bent, her arms twisting into wings.

"_Don't you love the heat, honey?_"

DRESDEN!

* * *

I woke up with a start.  
The train was moving.

Inside the car, sat a small ensemble of students. Mouse was in another car, greeting them like he normally does.

I recounted Harry Potter, the kid I was entrusted to take care of over my time here, and his two friends. But the others I didn't recognize.

One of them turned to me.

"You were muttering something, and sweating. Are you ok?"

I shook my head.

"Just a bad dream, that's all."

One of the girls in the car looked at me, and she had these funny looking glasses on.

"Oh. He's being bothered by the Wrackspurts."

I scratched my head.

"The what now?"

"Wrackspurts. Father says they can manipulate our dreams, and turn them into Nightmares."

I sighed.

"Sure, whatever."

I looked again at Harry Potter and his ensemble. Two of the students gathered here were absolutely ecstatic that a Foreign wizard was teaching a class, the redhead was complaining about the Order not listening to them and their ideas, and soon enough Harry turned to me.

"That reminds me, let me introduce you to everyone... although I think we may have been introduced each other before."

Harry turned to the redhead.

"This is Ron Weasley. He's one of my best friends, and someone I can always rely on to help me out with things."

Ron waved his hand.

"Hello there."

Harry motioned to the girl sitting next to Ron.

"This is Hermione Granger. She's another friend, and one of the most clever witches I know."

She waved, laughing a little.

"Harry, don't say that, I'm not that clever."

Harry than motioned to a boy sitting across from him, who looked very nervous about things.

"This is Neville Longbottom. He may be nervous about things, but he's a dependable friend and a great ally."

Neville nodded.

"Let's just hope nothing bad happens."

Harry finally motioned to the girl sitting next to Neville, who wasn't even properly paying attention.

"This is Luna. Everyone says shes loony, but I find her to be smarter than most people find. That and she saved my skin last year."

Luna looked up from the upside down newspaper she was reading.

"Hello again, Mr. Dresden."

I nodded.

"Well, that outta the way, might as well introduce myself. My name's also Harry. Harry Dresden. I'm a private investigator for Chicago's wizarding mishaps and other happenstances."

I turned back to the window as they started discussing things with eachother and me.

I tried to leave as many details about the War between the Red Court out of the picture, and also tried my best to make a good first impression.

* * *

As we all talked about the recent happenings in the wizarding world, what with this war with the Red Court and the Death Eaters, I would thoroughly say that I was not prepared for the train to stop so abruptly.  
"Why did we stop?"

Harry Potter turned to me.  
"Last time this happened, a Dementor stopped the train... what's stopping us-"

A blast shook the train. I looked outside and saw people appearing out of thin air.  
One of them shot a blast of orange energy at a train car, and I felt it shake.  
But as I looked out, I saw a protective shield surrounding the train. Guess the makers had taken into account that we would probably get attacked by some unknown entity.

I grabbed my staff, and looked to Harry.

"What's the situation?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at me with expressions that reminded me of Tom whenever he was angry.

"Death Eaters."

* * *

_Hey guys! _

_Sorry this took a long while. I have a very wonky time schedule, so I can't really get much done, but other than that, Enjoy! _

_-DK_


	6. Calamity On the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 6: Calamity on The Hogwarts Express**

I swear this day couldn't have gotten any worse.

I grabbed my staff, and started for the door.

"Mouse, we got a problem."

Mouse nodded his head in understanding and we both started out.

I motioned for Harry Potter and his friends to stick put.

"Stay here, I don't want any of you getting hurt."

They groaned in anguish.

Harry stepped up.

"But I can fight! I want to fight! My restriction's gone, I can use magic now!"

I shushed him.

"No point in dying a pointless death. Stay here."

I drew my blasting rod, and went out the door.

And it was chaos. Pure unfettered chaos.

The teachers were all staying behind the protective barrier around the train, but I didn't know how long that was going to last. I pointed forwards, and yelled.

"FUEGO!"

Hellfire blasted straight past, and into one of the charging Death Eaters.

He jumped back, and they all stopped outside the barrier.

I looked around. One of these so called Death Eaters, I assumed he was their enforcer, walked up to the edge of the barrier, and tapped the barrier. He was fairly tall, and had on a silver mask... and can I just say, wow, I did not expect these guys to be so emo.

He walked up and pointed his wand at us.

"Where is Harry Potter? Hand him over, and we will leave you all peacefully!"

Flitwick lifted his wand in defense.

"Harry Potter is not here! Now shoo! The Ministry will be here soon enough, and you'll all be in trouble!"

Several of the Death Eaters laughed.

"The Ministry?! Ha! You think the Ministry can help you now?! The Ministry of Magic will not hear your pleas!"

A lot of the teachers gasped, and one was soon on the verge of tears. I stepped forwards, and slammed my staff down.

"So, you all managed to take down a government via Coup. Whoop de doo. Look what that's done for you."

McGonagall stepped forwards also.

She was murmoring under her breath.

"Shacklebolt warned us about this…"

She pointed her wand forwards.

"You all will pay for taking down our hard efforts of peace!"

A death eater that wasn't wearing a silver mask, and was wearing a fairly complicated black dress laughed as she repeatedly shot spells at the shields.

"Come on, where's Harry Potter? I know he's here! I can smell the blood of Black around here! Or maybe that's me! Who cares, hand him over and we'll leave you all be!"

I pointed my staff outwards.

"You will do no such thing. He's not here, so leave these students alone. You wouldn't want to do something stupid, now would we?"

That's when the shield shattered.  
I have no idea what the FUCK happened, but as soon as it went down, I saw a giant fuzz ball head to the train.

"Protect the students! Go!"

I slammed my staff down hard.

"VENTAS MAXIMAS!"

Wind erupted from the point I slammed my staff, and blew Death Eaters all over the place.

They all kept laughing and kept coming at us. Magic flew all over the place.

I raised up a shield charm and blocked an incoming spell, and blasted another Death Eater in the face with my Blasting Rod.

"Come on No faces! Time to meet your maker!"

I kicked one, and used another wind spell to send him into a tree.  
That's when the Werewolf smashed into me.

Not a Werewolf like the Alphas, or that Loup Garou that I fought… no, this was much bigger than a Loup Garou. And ten times uglier.

I looked up at him as he snarled at me.

"Nice to meet you Foreigner. Now, let's see what your flesh tastes like. I've yet to taste what foreign blood tastes like."

I shoved my blasting rod at his stomach.

"Much as I'd love to stay and chat, I'd rather keep my head on, thank you very much. Also, your breath stinks. FUEGO ORBIS!"

A ball of fire blasted forwards from my Blasting rod, and sent Mr. Wolfman flying on his merry way upwards until my little ball of fire exploded. He came plummeting back down, his fur pretty badly singed.

"I'll admit wizard, that stung. But it takes a lot more than that to defeat me!"

I pointed my Blasting Rod at him.

"Fat chance, Fluffles."

He looked offended and charged at me again, snarling the entire way.  
I just fake yawned.

"Fuego Magnus."

A jet of white hot fire shot straight out, and hit Greyback in the chest. The fire exploded right after it impacted, and he was sent into the forest a flaming wreck.

I grinned, before I heard someone to my side yell "Crucio!"

I immediately acted on reflexes, and threw myself to the side, but felt a pain rise up and into my spine, before spreading to my whole body.

I fell to the floor, and coughed up some blood.

"Bloody hell, what the…"

That same girl with the black dress walked over laughing.

"We have what we came for, but it's nice to see that my favorite thing can still work on a foreign wizard!"

I grabbed my staff tightly before trying to push myself back up. The pain was unbearable as hell, but I gritted my way up.

That's when I felt Lasciel start to claw her way up and into my mind.

"It seems that you're in pain Master… would you like me to ease it for you?"

I snarled.

"Shut up, I need to concentrate..."

I muttered "Ventas Servitas", and saw some winds push her back and away from me.

I fell back down, no more pain, and this time onto my knees. I coughed again, blood in my spit, and this lady was just glaring daggers at my head. She obviously didn't like her "fun" taken from her.

"Fine, fine, I'm bored of you now."

She pointed her wand.  
Knowing that she would try doing something potentially deadly, I raised my shield charm and closed my duster.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light shot out of her wand, and hit my shield full force. I felt the pull of death, and watched as my shield charm wore down, and eventually gave out, breaking the shield in front of me into a million shards and giving my shield charm a nice and healthy burst of heat... but once it hit my hand, it hit something and bounced off into the sky, seemingly reflected by something of supernatural force.  
All the death eaters watched, stunned.  
I stood up, tired as hell, but I was more than willing to kill these sons of bitches now.

"Alright, whatever the hell that spell was, I can tell it wasn't a nice one… Who wants to try again?"

I pointed at the woman in the Black dress.

"FUEGO!"

I shot fire in her direction, and saw her… wait, did she disintegrate?!  
Soon every one of those Death Eaters disintegrated into the sky. A black mark of a skull and snake was in the sky, and I sighed, falling to the ground.

Teachers and students ran in my direction, wondering what the hell just happened, and I was just lying on the floor.

Don't know what it was, but it felt like as good a time as any to take a nap.

* * *

_All things come in due time, and I am still too busy for my own health. Hope you all enjoy the story so far. _

_-DK_


	7. Chapter 7: Dungeons And Dunces

**Chapter 7: Dungeons And Dunces**

I awoke to the smell of sweet taffy and medicine.

I groaned, before I sat up and opened my eyes. I was in a very medieval looking Medical Ward of sorts. It was confusing, but I assumed it was just a makeshift hospital that they'd set up after the Hogwarts Express stopped.

I swung my legs off the side, and was about to reach my staff when a nurse stepped out and looked at me.

"Oh dear goodness, I did not realize you'd be waking up so soon."

I shook my head.

"It's fine missy, I just need to get to Hogwarts so that I can fill in my duties and-"  
The nurse laughed.

"Oh you are so silly. We _are_ in Hogwarts. Welcome to our humble school of witchcraft and wizardry… although we wish you'd come under more fortunate circumstances."

I sat taking in what was just said, before I shrugged.

"Eh, I've seen weirder. Guess this works as a school."

The nurse then grabbed a clipboard and came over to me.

"Well, there's a lot that you've been diagnosed with. Shall I go over it with you?"

I looked at her with a confused look as I put on my now slightly singed duster.  
"Uh, sure I guess."

She sighed before putting tapping the clipboard.

"Let's see here. Unhealable Magic Burn Wounds, Multiple Fractured Bones, Metal melted into your hands, broken fingers, and most curious of all, that one ring on your hand remained entirely intact."

I looked down in surprise.  
All my other shield rings were gone. I looked at my beside table to see they were either broken, melted, or completely shattered.

I scratched my head, before I looked down at the last ring, and felt my heart twist a little.

It was a simple Platinum ring with a simple diamond embedded into it. Susan's gift to me before she left for the Tropics. The one ring that was left entirely intact, and not even a single scratch on it. It was a sort of giddy happy feeling, but it also brought a tear to my eye to be reminded of what happened.

I shook it out of my head.

I nodded my thanks to her, and shook her hand.

"Thank you for your service. Name's Harry Dresden."

The nurse nodded.

"Poppy Pomfrey. Now you best get going. Teacher introductions are about to start."

I sighed and nodded, grabbed my things, and ran out the door with my duster trailing behind me.

* * *

I opened the door just in time apparently.

A man with a crooked nose, and quite the harsh voice looked at me with a look of contempt, before turning to the students.

"As I was saying, This year, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Mr. Harry Dresden."

He motioned to me, to which I just waved my hand.

He continued.

"And as a final staffing choice, due in part to the unfortunate passing of Mrs. Charity Burbage, our Muggle Studies position has moved to a different person. I am pleased to welcome Miss Alecto Carrow to our teaching Faculty."

He motioned to a woman sitting at their chair uncomfortably, but nevertheless they stood up and grinned. She had a look of evil in his eyes i had only seen once before, but I've never felt it since back when I burned down Bianca's Red Court Mansion.

I sat down at my chair after arriving, and Snape motioned to the man seated next to Ms. Contempt over there.

"We've also hired Mister Amycus Carrow here to act as a Security Guard. Due to the position of Dark Arts teacher going to Mr. Dresden here, Amycus wanted to come to Hogwarts and watch over his sister regardless, so he will be roaming the halls as a security monitor. We will most definitely need one here anyways."

Snape sighed.

"Now to address some concerns... You may be panicking due to what happened on your train ride here, but I assure you we are safe within Hogwart's walls."  
He looked outwards.  
"Only one student was recorded missing due to the attack on the Hogwarts Express. Luna Lovegood. I assure that we are doing all within our power to make sure that she safely comes back and I assure you that we will not withstand any punishment from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's forces. We are one of the best Wizarding schools in the nation, and we shall definitely not be pushed down."

The hall erupted into cheers as Snape then motioned for them all to go to their dorm rooms.  
I stood up and scratched my head, turning to McGonagall.

"So uh, what else did I miss besides my little introduction ceremony?"

McGonagall stood also, and walked down the stairs before handing a student a slip of paper with some nonsense written on it.

"Oh, dinner, student indoctrination, all that. But it's fine Mr. Dresden. You'll have a wonderful time with the Students."

I nodded, before i turned back.

"Wait, where's my stuff? My Suitcase? My Dog? My-"

A short man walked besides me and laughed a little.

"All taken care of Mr. Dresden. We have moved all of your belongings to your office on the third floor. Your teaching room is located right next to it, so be sure to prepare for your lessons tomorrow! Your schedule is attached to your door when you get there."

I nodded, before picking up my staff and running there. A lot of students looked at me and whispered lots of rumors and things they'd heard of me.  
"What kind of wizard uses a staff?"

"I heard he rode a Dinosaur Skeleton!"

" I heard he was the cause of those Creepy Vampires going to war with some White Council."  
"Well he must be a good teacher if they sent him here, right?"

I shrugged off most of the comments, and reached the third floor in now time.

Once there, I looked through all the doors until I found the one with my name on it, and the Class name under it.

Defense Against the Dark Arts.

It couldn't be that bad, right?

I opened the door and stepped into the room.

It was quite empty save a few things here and there. The short man was correct though, there was a schedule on the back of my door.

2nd years were my first lessons, followed by the 3rd years, 6th years, 1st years, 4th years, 5th years. And finally 7th years at the end of the week. The house order was Hufflepuff and Gryffindor with each other, and Ravenclaw and Slytherin with each other. Double Hours were on Thursdays for me and my planning period was near the end of the day.

2nd year magic lessons. And I didn't know a thing about English Magic.

I found my suitcase and pulled Bob out. He coughed a bit before I set him down on my desk. I set aside a shelf under my teacher's desk for Bob's stash to be placed. I then unloaded all my things into my office, set aside some areas to practice magic in the front of the room, and finally took out a book I bought recently about how to teach kids. I was going to have to go through this as a green eared professor with no experience. How embarassing.

I knocked on Bob's skull.

"Hey, if your done skulking around I got a few questions."

Bob groaned before his eyelights lit up again.

"What is it man? I'm trying to get all this dust outta my head."

I groane, before flipping through the pages.

"Tell me what you know about English Magic, and what I can teach the kids."

Bob rolled his eyelights.

"English Magic has the same principles as your own magic. It's just focused more on Latin and fine tuned through their fancy wands. The wands allow for more creativity, but don't allow for the raw power that you output. It's funny. Control over Power. That's basically how it works."

I nodded.

"Sounds simple enough… So I should start with Latin vocabulary and-

Bob cut me off.

"No no no! Do what feels comfortable for you! You're your own teacher, you don't have to follow what those other teachers did! Each one taught a different curriculum and each had their own style! You have to do that also!"

I turned to Bob.

"When did you get all philosophical and crap?"

"Shut up. Anyways, digging through the spirits of the castle and analyzing this room has told me three things. One: None of the teachers in this position ever kept their jobs. Two: Each teacher had their own methods of teaching. One of them was even a Toad according to at least one of the ghosts around here…"

He then turned to the window.  
"Third thing, is something I know about you. You need to focus more on yourself than worrying about what the kids will think of you as a teacher. You're the kind of guy to do things his own way, so do it like that!"

He then retreated back into his skull, eyelights dimming.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to read some of this new stuff you got me. The English guys write some damn great erotics."

I heard a book fall behind me, and groaned.

"Just don't read any of those while I'm teaching classes."

Bob didn't listen, and I rolled my eyes, before finally getting the room prepped and ready. I walked to the door to find Mouse sleeping next to my doorway.

"Oh hey buddy, you doing ok?"

Mouse made a satisfying soft bark, before setting his head back down. He wanted sleep.

I rubbed his head a little, before heading back inside. I sat down at the desk, and started to read again.

* * *

About an hour later, someone came knocking on my door.

"Come in, state your business then leave, I'm busy doing teacher things."

In stepped the same three students from on the train. Ron, Hermione and Harry if I remembered their greetings to me correctly.

Ron looked around my room curious, before Harry looked at me intently.

"So, you wanna tell us what that was all about?!"

I tilted my head.

"Uh… what?"

Harry threw his hands up.

"THE DEATH CURSE! You blocked the Killing Curse! How did you do it?!"

I shook my head.

"The, what now?"

Hermione stepped forwards.  
"Sorry Harry, I don't think he knows what it is."

She looked to me.

"The Killing Curse is a curse that we've marked as Unforgivable. It's one of the most cruel and punishing, in that it is able to kill anyone that it's directed at."

I made a mental note in my head. That's what that Green light was.

Hermione then turned again.

"We were wondering how you survived it."

Ron, done with his admiration nodded.

"Yeah! We were watching from under Harry's invisibility Cloak, and it was so cool! One minute we thought you were dead, then you reflected it off into the sky, and then you looked like you were dead again! It was confusing but cool."

That's when I heard Bob.

"Hey, ain't it obvious what protected Harry? It's love!"

I didn't even know what to say. The whole room was in shock.

* * *

_More explanations will come in due time. Besides, Harry has got a lot more to find out about his fate and the teaching of things. In the meanwhile, I hope you all enjoy the story so far. _


End file.
